Twin
by hypnotic Doll
Summary: Naruto died in 4th shinobi war. His soul was sent into Khr world, where he is reborn as Tsuna's twin brother.He lived happily with his kind-hearted mother and good for a nothing elder twin brother. However, those happy moments were broken when he suddenly collapsed. no pairing, no yaoi or yuri, fluffiness, action, and drama. AU (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!)
1. twin

"Talking,"

'Thought'

"Naruto and Tsuna talking together"

(Author note)

 **"Kurama talking"**

' **Kurama thinking'**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Twins**_

* * *

Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu were happily married couples who were blessed with pairs of the twin. The father of twins happily cradled on his children and lovely looked at the brown haired woman. He gently kissed her on her forehead.

The doctors and other staff left the room, giving a personal moment to newly parent.

"I still cannot believe that we are the parent of these two little angels." He said as he looks down at the baby he was carrying. He had brown hair and porcelain skin, just like his mother. "You're a wonderful wife and mother, dear." He smiled at his wife like an idiot.

"You too, dear, you're great father and husband, even though you're an idiot but still a great husband and father." She said mischievously. Earning 'hey' from Iemitsu.

They laughed, entering in their la-la-la land when they heard their babies cry. "Look like our little angels don't like being ignored huh." Nana cooed as she looked down at her arms where another baby was. He had yellow hair and tan skin, just as her husband but her baby hairs were darker shade then Iemitsu.

Iemitsu took the baby from his wife and put the twin in the crib.

Iemitsu softly smiled once again and looked thoughtfully at his wife. "So, what their names will be."

Nana cheerfully smiled at her husband, "Didn't we already decide it."

Iemitsu laughs after hearing his wife.

"Yes, welcome to our family Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Naruto." Iemitsu and Nana both smiled and love could be seen in both parent eyes when they looked at their sleeping sons.

* * *

 **Age 5**

* * *

"Naru, Naru!" the blond boy happily smiled and excitedly walks towards his brother. Forgetting his toys in front of him and toddled to greet his brother. "Tsu" Naruto grinned; he loved his brother the most, even though they both were so different from each other. His brother was always quiet, busy trying to read books and shy while he was always trying to play a prank on others, always happy and hyper. Tsuna liked how his brother could always understand him, no matter how shy and unwilling to communicate with other he was and still his brother would try to understand him. He gestured his younger twin to follow him to their room in which the short-haired spiky blond agreed to sense his twin excitement.

Giggling the two boys began marched to their room, after 40 min later, with much difficulties they finally reached their room, wordlessly the brunette closed the door behind them so their mama couldn't hear. "Tsu wha is it?" ("Tsu, What is it?") Blue eyes glittered with excitement. Naruto knew whatever his brother was going to show him is going to be pretty. Tsuna walked towards his brother with unusual sharp eyes, "Naru. Yu cwn-t tewll anyonwe kay? Piwky Pwomise?" ("Naru, you can't tell anyone okay? Pinky Promise") He brought his pinky finger in front of Naruto. Despite his hushed tone, it was obvious that his brother was dead serious. The blond couldn't help but gulp in nervousness. With a slight hesitation, his blue eyes gleamed with determination to keep his brother important promise.

"Pwomise, Naru wawn't tawll anyonwe. Naru and Tsu piwky Pwomise" ("Promise, Naru won't tell anyone. Naru and Tsu pinky Promise") as he said that he brought his pinky finger and both of them did pinky promise. The unusual sharp eyes soften as Tsuna looked into his brother's eyes. With a small smile, he cuddles his younger twin and both sat next to each other.

"Kay…jus wach." ("Kay...just watch") The brunette unfurled one of his hand and concentrated the image of a small orange flame while projecting with his will for it to appear. Blue eyes widened in amazement as he saw a small albeit very weak flame flickered wildly in the palm of his brother's hands. He with slight hesitation went near the flame. He looked at his brother's face in awed. He grinned as his blue eyes glittered with excitement, "Tsu, this is jus likw yu, yu arwe amwzing." ("Tsu, this is just like you, you are amazing") Tsuna looked at his brother in bewilderment breaking his concentration. The flame flickered wildly until the young inexperienced child gasped and the flame fades away. The brunette could feel sweat roll down his forehead and aching tiredness that settled into him.

"Wha yu mewn?" ("What you mean?") Tsuna confusingly looked at his brother who in return quickly embrace him making both of them to fall down. They both looked at each other and start laughing. Their laughter filled the room. "Tsu is warm likw thwt prwtty flwme. Thwt whw it likw yu." ("Tsu is warm like that pretty flame. That why it like you") Naruto happily beamed. Tsuna looked at his brother and grinned.

"Tsu, Naru it lunch-time. Both of you quickly come down." They heard their mama's voice and at the same time their tummies gurgle. They blush and looked at each other and snickered, they excitedly but slowly went down to eat their lunch.

* * *

 **Credit: Hweianime.**


	2. Surprise part 1

**Chapter 2**

 **Surprise**

* * *

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
 _"Naruto and Tsuna talking together"_  
(Author note)  
 **"Kurama talking"**

' **Kurama thinking'**

* * *

 **(5 years old)**

 **2 months later**

* * *

"Naru, Naru, wwke up." ("Naru, Naru, wake up") Tsu tried to wake Naru by shaking him violently. "Hmm… Five mwre mwnute, mama." ("Hmm...Five more minutes, mama") Naruto turned over the other side of the bed, while putting blanket all over him, making him look like a cocoon. Seeing his other half like this Tsuna sighed, "ywu gwve mw no chwice." ("You give me no choice.") He got off Naru's bed and went out of the room as fast as his little leg could. After some minute later, he came back with a glass in his hand filled with ice cold water. Tsu smirk, even though it was a cute little smile. He got on Naru's bed slowly and carefully removed his blanket, showing Naruto's cute face with drool coming out of his mouth. Tsu quickly poured all the water on his brother's face and jump down of the bed. "Ahhhh…" Naruto yelp and hurriedly tried to remove his blanket, however while trying to remove it he felled down, making his blanket, even more, tighter. Tsuna seeing this couldn't help but laugh at his little brother feat. "Hwy, stwp lawghing awd hwlp mw." ("Hey, stop laughing and help me") Naru gave Tsu a glare, which seemed like a pout in Tsu view. "Hwai, Hwai, I will hwlp ywou so stwp pwuting." ("Hai, Hai I will help you so stop pouting.") Tsuna removes the blanket which was preventing Naru to move, he gave him a hand which Naru took and stood up, "Hmph, I was nwt pwuting." ("Hmph, I was not pouting.") "Ahh, mwy hwir awre awll wwet" ("Ahhh, my hair are all wet") Naru exclaim at he started to shiver when he felt how cold he was and iwt cwld" (and it cold") Tsu seeing his brother condition felt guilty and quickly took out Naru's favorite orange towel from draw and started to dry his brother's hair. "Sorry, Naru" Naru look at his brother who was not looking at him in his eyes and smiled, "It okway, I wwon't mwind besiwde iwt wwas mwy miwtake fwr nwt wwking uwp" ("It okay, I won't mind besides it was my mistake for not waking up") Naru stood up, he took Tsu's hand and start walking downstairs along with his brother who had a small smile on his face.

The brothers did not know that their Mama was recording everything on her secret video camera; she giggled as she saw her boys action, she quickly went down, turned on the stove and started humming while cooking.

Hearing loud footsteps Nana turned towards the door, "Mama, Mama, Tsu threw cwld water wn mw." ("Mama, Mama, Tsu threw cold Water at me") Naruto happily told his Mama as he came down along with Tsuna, who was still laughing at him because of his hair. Naru half-heartedly glares at him, he took his seat and began to eat his breakfast, which Nana already prepared. Nana seeing her youngest likes this couldn't help but sweatdrop. Both Nana and Tsu took their seat and start eating. "And you are happy because he threw water on you?" Nana curiously asked. "Tsu fwrst prawnk." ("Tsu first prank.") Naruto said with his mouth full, he excitedly waved his spoon, showing how happy he was. Hearing this Tsu couldn't help but blush and their Mama started to laugh.

After finishing their breakfast both twins start helping their mother in the kitchen and wash the dishes. A knock came through their door; the twins looked at each other before they started to run towards it, to see who can reach first. Naru, who reach first, opened the door without asking who was there, was suddenly attacked by a bulk man, who was wearing a white tank top and an Orange construction worker jump suit with the upper half off and tied around his waist. Tsuna seeing his brother being attacked quickly went back to the kitchen to call their Mama. "Mama, help."

Nana hurriedly took the sharpest knife in the kitchen and went toward the door gently with Tsuna behind her, to Tsu surprise and horror his Mama dropped the knife when she saw who it was and hug the man with all her might, "Iemitsu" she excitedly cried, poor Naruto begging for air between them. "Release the poor boy, Iemitsu." An elderly kind voice came behind Iemitsu breaking the hug between her and Iemitsu.

Naru gratefully looked at the old man before greedily taking oxygen in. Tsu came and help his brother to stand. She and the man both gave the brothers an apologized look. She called both men in and closed the door.

"Nana, oh dear, do you know, how much I miss you." The blond man gently stroked his hand on her hair. "You have gotten even more beautiful." He smiled at her and brought her face near to his. The brothers seeing this immediately bites the blond man on his hand. The man let out a girly scream, _"mama is our"_ they both yelled angrily at the same time. Nana seeing this couldn't help but smile. "Naruto, Tsunayoshi, meet Iemitsu your dad, and his boss Timoteo. Say hello"

" _Kon'nichiwa!_ _Timoteo Ji-san/ Jiji"_ the twin greeted the old man. The old man smiled and affectionately rubs their head. The twins beam at this. For a moment, Naru stood there and first looked at Tsu and then at Jiji, a frown appear on his face before anyone should ask him he quickly pull Jiji and Tsu with him "Jiji, Tsu quickwly cowm with me." Jiji, Tsu quickly come with me") Naru pulled the old man and his brother towards their room along. Iemitsu seeing how the boys are forgetting about him called out, "Tuna-fish, fish-cake! I think you are forgetting someone." The boys stopped and looked at each other with confusion filling on their faces. Receiving the no reply, both of them turned their face to each other before shrugging their shoulders and asked, " _Who?"_ Iemitsu seeing this turned away from them with animated tears, he answered, "ME! You are forgetting ME!" still seeing their confused faces he continued to sulk in the corner.

The twin ignored their sulking father and dragged their grandpa to their room. Seeing the family more livelily, Nana couldn't help but smile. She approached her sulking husband and hugged him again, the old man was happy to return it. She missed her husband so much.

* * *

 **Upstairs: Boys' room**

* * *

As soon they reach their room. "Jiji warm like Tsu!" Naru suddenly exclaimed scaring both the old man and his brother. "What you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" Jiji looked at him in confusion. "Jiji warm like Tsu!" Naru again exclaimed. "Tsu show him, show him."

Tsu looked at his brother in confusion, "magic!" hearing this he understood what his other half was talking about. He looked at him again weary, not sure if he should do it but looking at Naru's encouraging eyes he nod and close his eyes to concentrate. Timoteo not understanding what they were talking about decided to observe Tsunayoshi.

He was in astonish when he saw a tiny orange flame on Tsunayoshi's hand, which soon disappeared as young boy's concentration broke. "Wow that was amazing, who else know about it?" he asked. "Only us" Tsuna slyly said. "Can Naruto-kun also do this magic?" Naru shook his head. He was going to ask more question however hearing Nana's voice, they all went down. "It's our secret, ok!" he kindly smiles at them before going downstairs with boys.

"Tsu, Naru you both can play outside, your dad and grandpa will be there soon after eating" hearing their mama they both enthusiastically nod and went out to play. The three grown-ups just smile at the sight of the happy twin. Timoteo looked at Iemitsu and signaled him that he wanted to talk to him later.

* * *

 **(** **I am so sorry for the delay. My exam was going on so I was unable to write the story. It the first part of the second chapter I will soon update the second part.)**

* * *

 **Credit:** **21penmanships**


	3. Surprise part 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Surprise**

* * *

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
 _"Naruto and Tsuna talking together"_  
(Author note)  
 **"Kurama talking"**

' **Kurama thinking'**

* * *

 **In the backyard**

* * *

"HEIII! It's that dog again" Tsu pointed at said dog. A Chihuahua of nearby neighbors that was just a puppy. Naru quickly went to Tsu. As soon he saw the dog he gulped loudly before looking at his older brother, who was shaking with fear and was unconsciously trying to get away. He went near the dog slowly, to prove his brother that this was just a dog, and it wasn't scary. Naru once again looks at Tsu, who was looking at him with teary eyes.

He gave him reassuring smile; he brought his hand in front and carefully pats the dog head. "Swe, hw is hwrmlwss. Hw won't-" ("See, he is harmless. He won't-") he stops, he felt something painful on his hand, he hesitantly looks down at the dog whose head he was patting , the dog wiggled his tail in joy, was biting his hand. Hard.

'Ouch!' as soon the pain registered. Naru fought against the tears which were threatening to fall. He looked down, determined not to show Tsu his face. Taking few shallow breathed, he gained some energy. "I…I am Okwy." ("I...I am Okay") He lied. He pats the dog with his other hand, begging the dog to remove his mouth from his hand as if hearing Naru's thought the dog compiled and carefully removed his hand.

"Your blwwding!" ("Your bleeding") Tsu exclaimed worrying he ran towards Naru. He took Naru's hand and looked at the wound; there were two shallow puncture marks with the spots of red seeping out. At that sight, Naru eyes stung and he felt the urge to cry. Tsu looked at his baby brother and hug him tightly, rubbing his hand behind his back, calming him. Tsuna felt his shirt getting wet and hug him even tighter.

The dog bark furiously, excited at the thought of another playmate. Tsuna, along with Naruto took a step back, at the sight of a dog in fright. Naru looks up at his brother in fear when suddenly a bright light engulfed the area, making him shut his eyes when the light came and the dog was abruptly thrown back with a yip, before scrambling back home.

Naru slowly opened his eyes as soon the light died out and looked up, he looked around searching for the source and saw his twin with glowing eyes, and they were orange! "Tsu?" Naru asked in awe but he didn't get any answer, he attempted to remove his brother arms around him but still it was no use, "Tsu-nii! Arw ywu okwy?" ("Tsu-nii! Are you okay?") He asked again, still not getting any response. He wasn't even moving just looking ahead. He became worried.

All of sudden he fell on the ground along with Tsu, his brother's arms loosen; he cautiously removed Tsu's arms and looked at his brother. His eyes widen when he saw his brother, his other half was not moving and Tsu's eyes were wide open. He shook Tsu and shook even harder as if it would dispel the trance he was in but he still was not getting any respond. He felt his eyes stung as the thick tear rolled down his face. He felt his throat close up in fear. He felt suffocated, his breathing becomes even hard. He did one thing what any child would do in his position. He yelled for his parent, "M-M-Mwmw, pwpw! MWMW PWPW! Hwlp." ("M-M-MAMA ,papa! MAMA PAPA HELP!") He helplessly cried.

"MWMW, PWPW, Jiji, N-NII-SWN WON'T WAKE UP!" ("MAMA, PAPA, JIJI, N-NII-SAN WON'T WAKE UP!") Naru blurted out quickly as he hugs his brother tightly as if he would lose him anytime. He heard several sounds of foot running towards them. As soon he saw his dad he relaxes a little, before looking at him with his teary eyes.

"Naru, Tsu are you okay," hearing his father alarmed voice, he completely relaxes knowing that his father was here along with Jiji. "What happ-?" Iemitsu abruptly stops and faltered when he saw Tsuna in Naru's arms. Tsuna's eyes were bright orange and his shy boy was not moving, not even a single shift was there. Iemitsu looked at his boss in worry and panic; his boss looked at him in grim and gives him a small nod. He took Tsuna from his younger son and left him up easily and took him to the living room while Nono picks Naruto up and brought him in as well. They placed them gently on the sofa. His younger son who was still shaken up looked at his brother and took hold off his brother's hand, without leaving his side. Iemitsu couldn't help but smile at his son's love for each other.

"Hw ws bwrning" ("He is burning") Naru loudly pointed out nervously. His papa put his hand on Tsu's forehead, immediately removed his hand and hiss in pain as if his hand burned. Iemitsu looked down at his youngest, who was still holding his brother hand as if nothing happened.

"Explain" it was Jiji voice, not kind but serious. He anxiously looked at him and in eyes; much to Naru shock they were orange, 'just like Tsu' he absently rub his hand around Tsuna's hand, he turned his face back to his brother and saw pain in his brother's eyes, he gently rubs Tsu's hand again as if assuring him that he was there. Tsuna relaxes little but his eyes were still wide open. He hesitantly looked at Jiji. Nono noticed Naru's fear and was now back to exuding the harmless old man fatherly aura. Naru relaxed but held his brother hand tightly for comfort.

Timoteo seeing his grandson, slowly bend down and kindly strokes his grandson's head and smiled. "Naruto we need you to stay calm and tell us what happened so we can help your brother," soothed Jiji. Naru wearily looked at his Papa who put his hand on his shoulder to assure him and gave him small reassuring smile. He leaned into his Papa's who was sitting beside him instinctually seeking comfort while trying to suck in his tears and sobs.

"We werw plwying in bwckywrd" (WE were playing in backyard) he hiccupped, "awd a dwg cwme owt, ywu knwow our newghbwr's dwg," (and a dog came out, you know our neighbour's dog) Naru looked at his Papa, who gave him a small nod, "I triwd tw pwts hwm tw shww Tsu thwt…thwt thw dwggie was gwwd." (I tried to pats him to show Tsu that...that the doggie was good) Slowly tears fell down Naru's cheek. "It jwmped at mw and bit mw." (It jumped at me and bit me) He showed the wound to his Papa and Jiji and Papa started to look anger over it. Naru gulps down his fear when he saw his father's face. "It triwd tw jwmped at Tsu awd thwn Tsu hwg mw twghtly, awd awd thwrw was a brwght orwnge lwght." (It tried to jump at Tsu and then Tsu hug me tightly, and and there was a bright orange light.) He chokes out the word.

"awd thwn awd thwn hw was nwt mwving. Nw mwtter how muwh I shwwk hwm." (and then and then he was not moving. No matter how much I shook him) He hiccupped as more tears streamed down.

Iemitsu breathed sharply. He tried to remain calm as he and his boss both exchanged the look with each other for a moment. He bends down and tightly hug his fish-flake as he being to cry openly and continued to rub his hand on his son's back trying to calm him down, which was working.

"Hw will bw fwne." (He will be fine) Naruto unexpectedly said making both men to look at his direction. Who was looking at Tsu, from his father's shoulder. "How do you know that he will be fine?" Jiji gently asked, "becwuse hw is my brwther" ( because he is my brother) the determination and convenience in his voice made both Timoteo and Iemitsu believe in Naru. They smiled at the youngest when Jiji once again patted his head. Naru suddenly felt sleepy, he tried to resisted the feeling of tiredness but to no avail and suddenly felt himself falling asleep.

Both Iemitsu and Nono again exchanged look and Iemitsu grimly nodded as he gently put Naru's head on his shoulder, Nono hover over Tsuna and brought his finger to which a little orange flame was and put it on Tsuna's forehead. As soon Nono's finger touch Tsuna's forehead he relaxes as his eyes closed and he peacefully slept.

* * *

 **Sawada household, Night**

 **Living room**

* * *

"How are the children?" Timoteo looked at Iemitsu whose shoulders dropped in defeat as he thought about what happened this evening. "They are sleeping, Nana is with them. She had gone to tuck the little ones to bed," when she came downstairs and saw both children sleeping, she took them to their room, leaving the two men to speak freely, for which he was thankful to his wife.

"Naruto possesses strength," Timoteo commented off-handily, gazing, across the table at Iemitsu as he thought about Naruto knowing that the boy was energetic and outgoing of two. He was loud, mischievous and speaks out his mind with that childish mind of his. "He has a good heart" hearing this Iemitsu laugh heartily as he thought about his fish-cake, he gave Nono a knowing smile. "That he does,"

"When we first arrived, Naruto-kun sensed my flame." Hearing this, Iemitsu's head snapped up in disbelief.

"What!? How could that even possible."

" Even I don't know because I never in my life had heard about something like that."

Iemitsu let out a shaky laugh as he rubs back of his neck, shaking his head in disbelief as he thought about it.

"Tsunayoshi-kun has sky flame,"

"What my Tuna-fish has sky flame…" he muttered his voice in disbelief and awe. Even Timoteo was in shock when he first saw that tiny flame stirring around Tsunayoshi-kun's finger when they showed him.

The sky flames were rare. But to thinks that his son, who was shy, who always hide behind his brother or his mother had those flame. Whose smile is always bright whenever his youngest, pull the mischievous stunt to make his brother happy. If he hadn't seen those eyes he would have never believed Nono.

Iemitsu shook his head, then suddenly he realized something and he became angry thinking that it was his fault that his children might be in danger because of him "Are you planning to make them the heir, Ninth?" his voice was deceptively calm but Timoteo should hear underlying threat beneath it. Timoteo knew that he was venturing into dangerous territory, heck he himself would if he knew that his own children are in dangerous because of him, he looked at his external adviser in pity, he knew he would have to choose his words carefully to make Iemitsu understand, "No, I hope that your children would never enter and be tainted by that world. But if it indeed comes to that then it will be as our last resort."

Iemitsu shoulders once again slumps and his hand turned white in anger just by thinking about his innocent children being tainted by that world. He gave Nono a small nod, he got up and went upstairs to sleep, he saw his children room's door was opened ajar. He looked inside and shouldn't help but cooed at his little angels who were cuddling each other in their sleep. 'I swear that no harm will come to my family.' He determining thought, he once again looked inside and smiled before closing the door, never noticing two crimson eyes looking at his retreating back, before stumbling in darkness.

* * *

 _ **Ammila~**_


	4. school

"Talking,"

'Thought'

 _"Naruto and Tsuna talking together"_

 **(Author note)**

 **"Kurama talking"**

 **'** **Kurama thinking'**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 3_

 _SCHOOL_

* * *

 **(Umm…okay so I just want to tell you guys, who are reading this story, when it is from young Naruto or Tsuna's POV, the story won't be in the way they speak. And at the age of 7, their way of speaking will also improve…thanks)**

* * *

 **Naru POV**

* * *

Ever since that incident, Papa had become clingier than before. Whenever he saw one of us he would hug us unexpectedly, surprising both of us, sometimes he even starts cuddling us along with mama and even play the game with us, made us laugh, and throw me into the air. Mama along with Jiji and papa would tickle us making us laugh. Since then, I noticed that Tsu's movement had become slower and clumsier. He also felt cold before Tsu was always felt warm like a sun but now he feels cold and empty, the warmth which he always had ever since I can remember was gone, even Tsu noticed that but no matter what happen I will always protect him and will always love him.

I always help him whenever he slips or trips on his two feet without any reason. And it was becoming more frequent. Mama also commented how his hands are clammy and cold. Whenever we mentioned that, papa and Jiji would look at Tsu in pity.

Then one day Papa and Jiji were Gone. Poof Disappeared. As if they were never here. After two weeks since they disappeared we didn't saw papa and Jiji anywhere, Tsu and I searched and searched everywhere we could look under the sofa, inside the vase, in the vacuum cleaner, and even inside the toilet! but we were unable to find them. When we ask mama where papa was, she said that papa went to become a star. That night both of us cried until sleep took us and we cuddled with each other with dry tear and slept.

* * *

 **Age 7**

* * *

'It has been two years since Iemitsu and Ji-san had gone back and both of them turned 7, a few months ago.' Nana fondly thought as she continues to hum while cooking. After cooking breakfast she cleaned her hand with apron and look at the time, 6:30 am. "Tsu-kun, Naru-kun, wake up." She shouted hearing nothing; she stealthily went into boys' room. They both were snuggling with each other in their sleep. Nana smiled after seeing this and took a picture of her babies. She went in and gently shook them, waking them up.

The brothers groaned and slowly sat on their bed, eyes still closed. _"What?"_ they grumbled. Nana radiantly smiled, "it's your first day at school." She said in cheery voice causing both brothers to instantaneously open their eyes. They threw their blankets on the side they both stood up and ran towards the toilet, scaring their mother. "God, these boys may not look alike but their actions sure are." She shook her head and signed. As she came down the stairs she couldn't help but let few giggle escape from her, when she saw both brothers, all ready and eating breakfast in a hurry.

* * *

Both brothers hid behind their mother, when the white building came in their views, they both nervously glance at each other before looking at their mother, who had a happy smile on her face. They entered the building and went into the room where Mama began to talk to a woman with the dark complex. The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Park, the principle of Namimori elementary school. Both brothers kept their head down when their mother introduced them to Mrs. Park. "This is Naruto and Tsunayoshi; please take good care of them." Their mama said before leaving them to Mrs. Park.

Mrs. Park bends down on her knees, rubs their head in affection and gently ushered them to follow her through the hallway. Naruto felt Tsu nervously holding his hand as they continued to walk, they both stop when the principle went inside the class, who told them to stay outside for a minute. Naru looked at his brother before giving a sideways glance to the door of their new class then back to him. Both brothers tighten their hold, supporting each other. they both looks at each other and both had a small smile on their face when the door opened. Principle came out with another woman and left them with her. The woman then ushered them into the class, she had brown hair and gray eyes, and she had a kind smile on her face, as she introduced them to others.

"Class says hi to your new friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Sawada Naruto."

"HI!" the whole class said synchronically.

After the introduction both brothers sat near each other, teacher started to teach, however, both Tsuna and Naruto were struggling to keep up with rest of the class, which was proving to be impossible.

Tsu looked at his brother only to see him asleep, drool was coming out of his open mouth and he was mumbling something in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile at him.

As the day went by before anyone noticed, it was lunch time already; children took out their lunch and gathered in a circle before eating. After finishing their lunch Tsuna looked around to find Naruto, who chatting with another boy, that boy had black hair and brown eyes, both boys had a smile on their face as they chat. He was a little sad but he also was happy that his brother made a friend on their first day. Tsuna was about to settle down in his chair when he saw Naru running towards him along with that boy with a huge smile on his face. As soon they reach, Naru was smiling even wider. "Tsu, meet Kiyo," he gestured toward the said boy who was standing next to Naru. They became friend immediately and chatted endlessly.

The first month was great for both brother, Naru now spends most of his time playing with Kiyo and him. However, it all changed when few boys in his class started to bully him. He never told Naru or mama because he was afraid that the bullies will also bully his little brother, and was afraid of seeing his hyperactive brother and mama's disappointed looks. He knew that ever since that accident he was not same. His movement became shaggier and he did not want to break his brother's heart by telling him and if he told him, Naru might even hate him for how weak and pathetic his older brother is.

The bullies continued for the next few weeks, he never told his brother and his mother about the bullies he encountered. He also started to come home with more wounds on his body. At first, he craved to tell his brother and mama about them but the idea soon left his mind. Luckily for him, his brother always came late from school as he hangs out with his friend Kiyo. He never told Naru about Kiyo, who was the mastermind of the gang and also he was the one who was bullying him along with his gang. He never noticed his mama's worried eyes on his back whenever he came home from school walking limply before entering his room. He stopped laughing and stops talking to his family. He soon started to lock himself in their room, and sooner he stop going to school because it was too much for him. Naruto also noticed this and threaten him to tell him what happened. Both were being stubborn Naruto kept on demanding and him keeping his mouth shut, until Naru huff angrily and left but not before kicking the door so hard that he was afraid that the door might come off.

He brought his knees near his body and wrap his arms around his knees. A small smile rose on his face as he remembers the conversation between him and his brother.

He felt sad for making his brother sleep with their mother and making them worried; they both beg him to tell them what was wrong. He was still scared that if he tells them his problem they will be disappointed in him. Like the bullies told him and he believed them!

Nevertheless, he was proven wrong when the next day he came out, to eat but he was surprised to find his brother, bruised all over his body and to his astonish, his mother was not angry at his little brother's stunt, as she continued to treat his wounds.

As soon Naru saw his older brother, he waved at him but soon stop when pain strikes him, he hisses in pain when he moved his shoulder, but he ignores them and quickly went to him and hug him. "I am sorry for never noticing," his voice cracked as if he was about to cry. Naruto gently pushes himself and brought his face near his brother, he put his forehead against Tsuna's. He could feel his tear threatening to fell, "I am sorry" he squeezed his eyes and the tears started to roll down his face. he pulls away and look at his brother and again apologized to his him. He was angry, no, he was furious at himself for not noticing it sooner at brother's condition and also for not noticing his only friend evil action. How could Kiyo do that to his awesome, kind and gentle big brother? He would have never found out how his big brother was facing the bully, nonetheless, it was not some random person bullying him but it was his only friend, whom he thought as his best friend, was behind this from the start. It was coincident that he found out. He was with his teacher to take his brother's homework, he said his goodbye to her and left, then he spotted his best friend, at first he was about to call him but soon stop when he saw him with other big boys, he followed Kiyo and to his astonish he find out that Kiyo was responsible for his brother recent abnormal behavior. He angrily stomps his foot and ran as fast as his little legs could and punch Kiyo on his nose thus start fighting him and Kiyo's gang. When he reached home he immediately tickled his mama, who looked at him bewildered. He began to cry telling everything to his mama about what happened. He looks up, his face filthy with reddish bruise and tears, into his mama's face; he saw hatred so much, that it scared him. That his mama, who always forgives him and his brother whenever they did something bad, he thought his mother didn't know how to get angry. Apparently he was wrong. His mother gently hugged him and carries him to living lounge and sooth him telling him that she was not angry at him but he did a good job protecting his brother and that he promise her that won't do it next time without asking her first,which he promised. He was glad that his mama understood why he did such thing, and he was glad that he got such as the amazing mother.

He broke his hug and look at his brother who was looking at him in disbelief, a smile arose on his face but it soon left when he heard mama threatens him to come back or she won't treat him.

The next day both brothers went to school together while holding theirs hand in hand, as they entered the class, coincidently Kiyo also entered with them, his face was cover in the bandage, when he saw Naru his face went white as if he saw a ghost and back away in fear along with few boys. Tsuna looked at Naru, who was still holding his hand, and winks at him and soon both settled in their seat; Tsuna shook his head in exasperation. He got an idea seeing both Kiyo's and Naru's wound and Naru apology; he knew that Naru somehow found out about his bullies. Tsuna noticed how the whole day they had been together, even though both Kiyo and his gangs were glaring at him and Naru would glare at them if he saw them. He was happy that both his mama and brother were not angry at him though for the whole night Naru kept on pouting and kept on blaming him for keeping quiet about it. But still it was weird for Naruto not to be with his friend. "Where is Kiyo, Naru?"

Either Naru didn't hear him or he simply just ignored that question. For the rest of the day, Naruto remained with Tsuna; he hovered over him as if he would get hurt if he left him alone even for one minute. Leaving only when he had to go to the washroom or when the teacher called either of them. As soon the day was over, Nana was standing near the school gate.

With a smile on her face and two big white bags in her arms. They ran towards her and soon all of them started to walk, Tsu was walking with Naru holding his hand tightly, Tsu was in peace knowing that his family was with him, he smile innocently, as his eyes closed, not even seeing the creepy smile on both his mama's and brother's face.

* * *

 **please do tell me what you think about this story**

 **Ammlia~**


	5. Prank?

"Talking,"

'Thought'

"Naruto and Tsuna talking together"

(Author note)

 **"Kurama talking"**

' **Kurama thinking'**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Prank!?**_

* * *

Something was off about the way Kiyo and his gang act, whenever they see him or his little brother. They would glare at them, which were returned by Naru, they started to calls them with bad names, started to make fun of them, they started to throw rubbish and even their shoes locker and desk would be filled with filthy stuff. At first, it was fine, when this started a week away, they could tolerate them but then they made the whole class against them and now even their classmates were involved in this and it was getting out of control. Tsu was sure that even their homeroom teacher knew, they were being bully by their whole class but she didn't do anything to make their situation better.

But this whole thing stop three days ago, they suddenly stopped it but they still call them with a bad name and now they started to call them Dame-Fugato, even their teacher and classmate call them with this name because of his clumsiness and Naruto's low grades. He was happy that it all stop but whenever they say that name it makes him sad at the same time, that name doesn't bother them because they had each other and their mama is happy the way they are, but what bother Tsu most is the name they have given to his other half, "Yokai." Why? Even he didn't know and being a child himself, his curiosity was eating him; he wanted to know what his brother did because whenever they heard Naru's laugh or see his smile, their classmates would get tense, even teachers as if something bad was going to happen and they always have a look of fear in their eyes and their bodies would start shaking whenever Naru start laughing aloud, and it was killing him.

It had been two weeks since mama and Naru found about my bullies and two weeks since their whole class started to bully both of them. He felt guilty about it and he was sad because of him now his brother couldn't make friend, he would always try to cheer his younger brother when he gets sad because of their class behavior toward them but all of sudden their class stopped doing bad thing to them and it been three days, since then people started to avoid his family but more specifically his hyperactive little brother, as if they were scared of him. 'Naru…what did you do?' he knew no he was certain that his little brother did something but what he didn't know and he was determined to find.

* * *

 **Night; Sawada house**

* * *

He opened Naru's bedroom door and enter. It been a year since they both now sleep in the separate room, it was on their mama's request, even though they didn't want to be separated from each other.

Naruto turned around toward the door as he heard the sound of door opening, "Eh! Tsu-Nii! What are you doing here?" he was a shock to see Tsu entering his room this late at night.

Tsuna smiled at his younger brother, he moved walk toward Naru's bed and jumps on his bed and snuggled comfortably next to him. Both twins laid next to each other, each in deep thought.

Naru sigh as he looks at his brother again, "So, what it is?"

"Huh!?" Tsu was brought out of his thought and looked at Naru.

"I know for the past few days, you wanted to ask me something, and it bugging you." Naru smirk when he saw Tsu's face turning deep red.

'Bingo' a chibi Naru triumphantly dances at the back of his head as he correctly guessed his brother. "So, tell me, what is it?"

At first, Tsuna tried to reconsider but he was curious 'No! Tsuna, this is your chance, don't be a coward.' He sighed, nervously started to swirl his fingers and softly started to mumble, "What did you do to our classmates? Why are they so afraid of you?" Tsu asks him innocently.

Naru sat up and look at Tsu hesitantly, he wanted to tell him but at the same time he didn't. Tsu also sat on the bed and look at his younger brother, his face, showing different emotions, first hesitation, then determination but mostly it was fear. Seeing his brother like this made him feel guiltier.

Tsu smiled softly and hug his brother, "Naru it okay, if you don't want to tell, I won't ask." He whispered.

"NO!" Tsu was startled by Naru's yelled, he slowly unwrap his hand from Naruto and look at him.

Tears rolled down from Naru's eyes as he looks at Tsu, "It not like I don't want to tell you, but it just, just that I know you will get angry Tsu-nii. And I don't want you to be angry." He meekly said.

Tsu fondly smiled and affectingly rubs his head making his hair messier, "It okay, little brother. I won't be angry but in fact, I am more than happy that whatever you did, stop our classmates from bullying us." He brought his hand and clean tears on Naru's face, whose face was turning deep red.

"Hmfp, you are only a few minute older than me." He pouts.

They both started to laugh, and their laughter fills their room. Slowly they both calm down, "You know you don't have to tell, Naru."

"Hahaha, nope you are way too late, now you have to listen to me and besides I want to tell you."

"Okay!"

"Well, you see this happen when you we-

* * *

 _Flashback~ 6 days before the time_

* * *

 _Naruto came out of teacher room; he was called there because of his bad grade. He 'tsks' as he walks back in the classroom, he was irritated, and oh he was so angry at his classmate for what they were doing to him and his brother. He could understand Kiyo but their class! He was glad that his brother didn't come to school today because it was getting worse._

 _As soon he slid open the door his class went quiet and soon they started to glare at him. He doesn't know why but the way they were looking at him, felt familiar and it was so irritating. His eyes were fixed in an angry glare as he walks in class at a brisk pace, uncaring he moved toward his seat and sat down. Today he was not in the mood for their bullshit; he was so pissed off to the point he would most likely lash out violently if anyone pushed his button._

 _Alas there is an idiot in the world so was there in their class, who hit him on his back and everyone started to laugh, and that was it, he doesn't care anymore, he abruptly stood up, pick up his bag and left the class._

 _For the past two days, with his mother he found out all his classmates weakness, he continued to come to class and talk with his brother like everything was normal but at night with his mama he would discuss how he would pull a prank on his classmate and his mama would give a tip here and there._

* * *

 _3 days later~ the night of prank_

* * *

 _That day he woke up early and went to school along with his mama, they set everything, after 2 hours, they look at the classroom with satisfaction and went home. That day mama told them to take a day off to spend time with her, and like the good son they were they listen to her, they cook with her and played games, watch movies and spend time together. At the same time at school in class 1-6 (Sawada class) people should hear a shout, crying and scream of horror coming out from that class and no one dares to go in to know what was happening. But they did know the culprit; because on the blackboard it was written on it clearly, 'MESS WITH ME OR MY BROTHER AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO GET SOMETHING WORSE THEN THIS….'_

 _Since then they gave Naruto a new name 'YOKAI.' The one who know everything._

* * *

"And that what pretty much happened."

"Wait, wait, mama also knows about this, and she also helps you?" he ask in disbelief.

Naru sheepishly rubs back of his neck and laugh, "Yeah, she also gave me a tip here and there, she told me when she was young she also love to prank people, look like I got that from her." He again laughs.

Tsu look at his younger brother in bewilderment, he knew his brother love for the prank but this was something on whole new level.

"What sort of prank did you pull along with mama?"

"Well, ya know Kiyo and his gang?"

He nods; of course, he knew them because they were the one who start bullying them.

"You see, once Kiyo told me, that he and his gang had a phobia, spider. So on their desk, I put spiders, which only comes out when they smell food thing and it wasn't one but many I wish I should see their face, next time maybe." He mumbles the last part, he had a small glint of mischievous in his eyes.

Tsu shallow nervously, he heard the last part quite clearly, and when he saw that look on his face, 'it going to happen again'. In future, he will be able to tell when he prank someone because of that glint and could only pray for their safety.

"As for girls, I simply put dead insects on their desk, bag and shoe locker. But for boys, you don't wonna know about it."

Tsu look at his brother who had satisfied look on his face, he was glad that he was on Naru's good side because fate know what would happened if he wasn't.

That night, both of them continued to talk happily until sleep took them.

* * *

 **(As for bullying part you know once someone starts it, other also tend to join in and they started having fun as they have control on weak and children don't know what is right or wrong until adult tell them)**

* * *

 **Ammila~**


	6. Announcement :'(

**Announcement**

* * *

 **I am really sorry for not updating for 4 months. I was and still am busy as I am having my IGCSE this month. (OHMYGOD! I AM SO DEAD (T_T!)**  
 **My next chapter is almost finished but now I can't concentrate on it because I am busy preparing for my exam. So you have to wait until 15 November for it. Again I am sorry for those who have been waiting for next chapter.**


	7. cooking?

"Talking,"

'Thought'

"Naruto and Tsuna talking together"

(Author note)

 **"Kurama talking"**

' **Kurama thinking'**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **COOKING!**_

(I AM VERY SORRY FOR DELAY, AFTER MY EXAM I GOT VERY SICK AND AFTER THAT WHEN I TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER I JUST GOT LAZY AND DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE. THANK YOU PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY, YOU GUYS WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED BY THIS CHAPTER AND THE BESTED THANKS GOES TO NazuNuraisha AND MY BETAREADER Darkness is idiot, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER.

THANK YOU.)

* * *

And just like that few months passed by. Both brothers' turned 8 and promoted to next class albeit with difficulties. And summer vacations greet them.

* * *

 **Daytime; Sawada household**

* * *

"ARG! ITS SO HOT!" Naruto screamed getting irritated as a minute passed by. He looked at his big brother, who looks as irritated as he was.

"AND HUNGRY!" He again screamed, as he frustratedly kicks his legs into the thin air.

They both were laying down in the living lounge because they had nothing better to do and their mama has gone to sleep even though, it was afternoon.

"Hey Naru, how about we give mama a surprise?" He looks at his younger brother who considered his suggestion and silently pats himself on his back, who nodded at him with excitement because cranky Naru means dangerous Naru and he didn't want his little brother's pranking on him.

As they got up, Tsuna failed to see a mischievous glint shone in blue eyes.

* * *

 **Sawada household: parent room**

* * *

Nana was woken up from her beauty sleep abruptly by a loud noise that sounded strangely like an explosion. In an instant she jumped out of her bed and ran from her room into the kitchen, which was downstairs, slightly out of breath, she entered the kitchen and froze at the scene before her. She shouldn't believe her eyes; the once well-kept kitchen was now messy, no scratch that it was a chaos. Naruto was standing next to the fridge, while Tsuna was standing on the other side of the kitchen, the floor covered in flour. The toaster was smoking and making a weird sound, and she was pretty sure it was broken. The rest of the kitchen was also covered with eggs, and pieces of bread laying down here and there on the floor.

"What has happened here?" Nana asked with flat tone betraying nothing.

Both boys felt a cold shiver on their back and they went rigid; gulped nervously and did not dare to face their mother.

"W-we were trying to cook something for you!" trying to be brave for both of them, Tsuna spoke first, his fingers nervously swirls with the hem of his shirt. They hesitantly look at their mother's face, tears threatening to roll down both brothers.

A heavy, disappointed sighed escape from Nana as she heavily sat on a chair, her forehead resting in her hand, she tiredly and exhaustedly looks at her sons, who were now looking at the floor as if it was most interest thing in the room. "Whose idea was it? No, forget it, I don't want to know, just go back to your room and clean up."

"B-But w-we wanted to-" Naruto started speaking indistinctly, trying to explain to their mama why they're doing that.

"Naruto, Tsunayoshi, back to your rooms and I don't want to hear anything else because right now I have a mess to clean."

Even though their mama didn't raise her voice but still both brothers cringe when they heard their mama calling them their full name, it was clear that mama was beyond piss, because mama always called them Tsu-kun and Naru-Chan.

Tsuna bites inside of his lip and walks towards his brother, who was still looking down, biting hard on his lip, refusing to cry. Tsuna took Naru's hand and gently urging him to walk with him, who did so but still refuse to look up. And they began to go upstairs, towards their rooms.

Looking at her children back, Nana just staggered under the sudden waves of guilt. Even though, she was angry at her boys' for making such a mess in the kitchen. 'Sure I am angry at them because they were trying to cook something without my supervision and could've gotten hurt pretty badly by playing with fire or with a knife, but still, that didn't mean that I shouldn't listen to them first.' She continued to berate herself mentally. She nervously started to bite her finger, "It ok, Nana, what you did was what every mother would've done in your position. Clean the kitchen first and then explain why you react like that" she spoke aloud, trying to convince herself.

As soon she started to clean, she just knew that she couldn't do it without making up with her children, first. She heaved a sigh and went upstairs towards Tsu-Kun's room because they always spend times together in that room even when she had given Naru-kun his own room.

She hesitantly twists the doorknob and opened the door. Both of them turned towards the door from the bed and quickly looked down when they show their mama.

Nana gulps nervously and hesitantly entered the room. God, she was so nervous about this situation because this had never happened to her not even when she was young, she walks over to her sons and sat in front of them. Both boys still didn't look up.

"Tsu-Kun, Naru-Chan, do you know why mama was angry early?" she gently questioned her sons. Both of them shook their head, still not daring to look at their mama's eyes.

"You see, I really appreciate that you were trying to cook something for me but you know you could've gotten hurt badly and mama doesn't like it when her cute little munchkin get hurt because it also hurt me."

Both of them blushed at her calling them cute but then tilted their heads cutely as they puzzlingly looked at their mama, trying to comprehend what she was trying to say. Confusion clearly shown in their eyes.

On the outside, she just smiled at her sons adoringly, who were looking so adorable, but on inside she was squealing like a fan-girl at her sons' cuteness, she mentally scolds herself because right now she had to make her boys understand why it was dangerous not to cook without adult supervision.

Both of them look at her with wide eyes in shock when she explained the dangerous of cooking in kitchen without her supervision- "Now you know that it can be dangerous to cook without me knowing ok, and why mama was angry because I didn't want to see you both get hurt and you could've burned or cut yourself badly and now we don't want that, do we?" she sternly look at them, they both shook their heads hastily.

"Will we never be able to cook again?" both of them softly asked her as they look at their mama with teary eyes.

She gulps down the squeal that was threatening to come out and warmly smiled at them "Now I didn't say that you won't be able to cook but you couldn't cook without any adult supervision, besides you both got lots to learn from me and promise me that you both won't do this again." She said with slight mischievousness.

Both of them look at her in astonishing and jumped at her, "We promise!" they both loudly exclaimed. She squealed in surprise at their sudden move but soon kindly smiled when she heard them sniffing while hugging her.

She affectionately rubbed their head, "Now, Now no need to cry and if you both want to make up with me, you both got to help me clean that mess you both had created because I am pretty sure I can't clean that mess alone."

Both Tsuna and Naruto started to giggle, soon all three of them started to laugh loudly, they quickly rubbed their eyes to remove extra tears and enthusiastically nodded, and she couldn't help but fondly smile at them, she was glad that they understood why she was angry at them. She was happy, no God must have blessed her with such an amazing children like them and she was glad to be their mother. Because they were her everything, they filled that voids slowly that had being left in her heart from her childhood and from her husband. Even though she understands that he must leave but still it's hurt her to see him leave every time he comes back. And she promised herself when she met Iemitsu that she would do everything in her power to protect her children even if she had to go back to the underground world, again.

She stood up and gently shooed her children out of the room, "Come on both of you, we have a lot to do today." They laughed when Naruto when took out his tongue and bark, acting like a dog, trying to scare his big brother. She shook her head at their action, she tenderly looks at them and closed the door behind them.

 **Ammlia~**


End file.
